Week in Nevermore
by Ninja of the Pen
Summary: All he wanted was to read a book, when she said no he went to get one anyway. What happens? Read to find out. Yay my first multichapter story. Updated at last
1. Yay intro!

Disclaimer: Any References I make I don't exactly own. Also, cause its obvious, I dont own Teen Titans. If I did I would have added another season and when I ran out of Ideas I would have made a contest that the Winner would get to help write the script for a new episode

**A Week in Nevermore**

_By NOTP_

"Hey Rae?"

"Its Raven"

"Hey _Raven?"_

"Yes Beastboy?" Raven was beginning to get annoyed at a certain green changeling. _'Why does he always have to interupt me when I get to a good part in my book?'_

_'Cause your book is boring'_

_'Shut up Happy'_

_'The book is a spellbook Rae, It doesn't have good parts. However...'_

_'I said shut up Happy and I don't care if you are part of me. I __will__ kill you if you call me Rae again'_

"Um Raven?" Beastboy looked at Raven and said "Beastboy to Raven, Beastboy to Raven, Do you copy? Over"

Beastboy's response was a book to the head. After realizing what she did. She gasped

"Oh Im so sorry" She said rather un-Ravenish as he began to head towards beastboy who was holding his head.

"Oh its ok it was just..." Beastboy paused as he noticed Raven pass him and head towards her book

"Im sorry I threw you. Don't worry Momma's got ya" Raven picked up the book and craddled it in her arms.

_'Lucky book... Wait, am I getting jealous of a book?'_ Beastboy rubbed his head "I guess I got hit harder then I thought" He said outloud

"Put some ice on that and you'll be fine" Raven said rather harshly

_'Raven!!'_

_'What? Ohh I'm supposed to be nice to the one person who has annoyed me beyond belief'_

_'Well you did throw a book at him when all he did was wonder if you were ok. Plus he was about to ask you something and to him it seemed you spaced out. You at least should say your sorry and ask him what he wanted'_

_'Fine Kindness' _

"Umm Raven, you kinda spaced out again" The jade jokester's voice snapped her out of her conversation with herselves

_'Stupid Emotions'_

_All of the emotions yelled 'HEY WE HEARD THAT!!'_

"Yeah I know I have been spacing out quite a bit today and im sorry for hitting you in the head now what did you want" Raven sighed.

"Ohh yeah that well, I wanted to ask if I could... maybe... read one of your books?" Beastboy cringed

_'Why does he want to read one of __my__ books? He probably wants to use it in a prank' _Raven looked him square in the face "No" She said simply and calmly

"Why not?" The shapeshifter asked then answered himself "Ohh you don't think im smart enough do you? Well I'll prove you wrong" Beastboy let his emotions get the better of him and he ran down the hall.

"He better not be doing what I think he's doing" Raven began to chase him down the hallway. "Beastboy, stop right now!"

"No" He said defiantly as he turned himself into a fly and squeezed under Raven's door. He landed infront of her bookcase and turned himself back into a human. He quickly ran to the door and locked it _'That will only give me a little time to find a book, escape, and read it' _He quickly pulled a book of the shelves, not noticing he knocked off a certain mirror. He read the title and began to hear yelling on the other side of the door. He began to head out the window but became surrounded by black energy and sucked into Nevermore.

_'Stupid Cyborg for making my room immune to my powers' _Raven thought as she furiously punched in her code for the lock and it opened. She looked in her room and saw no one in it and her complete works of shakespeare" next to her mirror "He didn't..."

Well this is my first multi chapter story and review and tell me what you think.

Well This is Ninja of the Pen

Peace out!!


	2. Happy's Fun time!

Ok Thanks for Reviewing D Hurricane and spedclass

This chapter is gonna be dedicated to you guys.

Last time I'll say this I dont own rights to anything but the idea of edible socks and shoes, Which wont be mentioned in any of these chapters.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2**

Raven rushed over to her mirror and saw a portal of things happening inside her own mind. She saw Beastboy knocked out in _**her realm**_. Raven quickly teleported his body to a safer but more annoying place, Happy's realm. Raven then found the pink emotion.

_'Hi Rae!'_

_'My name is not Rae its Raven!! Anyway, Beastboy was being stupid and got himself trapped in my mirror. When he wakes up, make sure to take him to Knowledge's place so she can explain to him what happened. Also,__dont__take him to see __**her**_

_'Aww why not? Shes been dying to meet Beastboy'_

_'No!'_

_'Spoilsport!'_

"Ugh, this week is gonna be horrible" Raven groaned and went to the common room to get some tea.

_In Nevermore_

The green changling began to wake up. The soft, pink grass felt good under him and the strawberries floating by gave off a sweet aroma... _'Wait, floating strawberries? Where am I?'_ As Beastboy pondered this, a pink cloaked figure sneaked up behind him and poked him in the shoulder "Ahhhh" The shapeshifter jumped and heard laughter

"Hello again BB" The pink Raven said smiling

"Um Hey Rae" Beastboy looked at her like she was insane but then he noticed the pink cloak and realized where he was."Ohh your Happy Raven aren't ya?"

"Yep" Happy said smiling

"So I take it im in Raven's crazy mirror again"

"Yeah and Im suppossed to take you to Knowledge's boring library. But, since you are here in my realm, I am the ruler here and I say lets play!!!" Happy then giggled "Lets play hide and go seek! 1,2,3, not it" Happy then ran into the feild of pink trees, grass, and bushes and tried to find a place to hide.

"Ookkay..." Beastboy turned around and faced a tree "1,2,3,4,5,6,7..."

_4 hours later_

"Yay I found you that makes 73 to 12. I win!!! Lets play again!!" Happy said grinning. The shapeshifter then callapsed onto the floor

"No more, no more. Im wore out" Happy looked at him and laughed

"Nice to meet ya Wore Out, Im Raven" Beastboy groaned

_'If I stay here with Happy much longer im gonna go crazy' _ At that moment, a voice rang through both his and Happy's head

_**[Ok Happy, I just got finished talking to Knowledge and she hasn't seen Beastboy so tell me now where is he?**_

"He's right here with me" Happy said pointing at the green elf who was laying on the ground, out of breath, and sweaty.

_**[What did you do to him!**_

"We played hide and seek" The pink bundle of joy said grinning

"... For 4 hours straight" Beastboy said panting.

_**[Serves you right for tresspassing into my room! Anyway, you two better head over to Knowledge's realm. Beastboy, try not to cause me to go to an insane asylumn during your stay in my head **_The voice seemed to leave and Happy looked at the changling sadly

"Well, Ms. Spoilsport has ordered me to take you to Knowledge's library, It was nice to see you again"

_'I thought she was supposed to be Raven's Happiness, She seems so sad' _Beastboy thought and said "Hey don't worry, before I leave I'll come over and play tag with you. I promise" Happy's eye lit up and sparkled brightly

"Realy? Yay!!! I'll be ready any time" The pink one then dragged the jade jokester to Knowledge's realm

_At Knowledge's Library_

"Well here we are" Happy said as they reached the old antique looking door into Knowledge's realm. "Just go in here and you'll learn all you want to about Raven"

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Naa its to stuffy in there for me, Don't forget though, you promised!" Happy said as she teleported back to her realm

_'Hey if she can teleport, why did she drag me all the way over here?' _Beastboy shrugged and opened the door _'All my questions will be answered once I open this door'_...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oh sorry for the cliffhanger

and so theres no confusion

"Blah" Speaking

_'Blah' _ Thinking

_**[Blah**_ Telepathy

Review so I can update faster :D

Ninja of the Pen


	3. Knowledge is Power!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I dont own it, Last time im gonna type that.

Sorry for not updating last week. I was realy busy with exams and junk I'll try to update every saturday if I can. Im gonna be a bit busy seeing how I got a part in 3 school plays but I think I can manage. At least, I hope I can. Anyway on with the show!!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 3**

Beastboy opened the door to Knowledge's realm and was blinded by a flash of light. When his vision became clear, he saw shelves upon shelves filled with books. And in the center of this plethera of paperbacks was an old fashioned fireplace, a throw rug, and an antique looking chair. Inside that chair was a yellow cloaked figure reading a book.

"Salutations Beastboy, I have been expecting you" The lemon colored emotion said not looking up from her book

"I guess you are Knowledge then" The changling deducted

"Yes, I am. Now I expect you have alot of questions to ask me so I'll do my best to answer them" Knowledge satated calmly as she closed her book and put it beside her to indicate she was listaining.

"Ok" Beastboy grinned _'Finally a chance to learn all I want to know about Raven... I should though ask why im here' _

"Well, what are you going to ask?" Knowledge asked impatiantly

"Ok, I wanted to know why Raven sent me here instead of through the forbidden door like last time?"

"Ohh thats because Raven's repressing emotions and her powers have sealed off the door for at least a week of your time so get comfortable"

"Which emotions are being repressed?" The shapeshifter wondered

"Im afraid I cant tell you" The yellow bookworm stated with just a subtle hint of regret in her voice "Anymore questions?"

"Just two, What with all these books, and..." Beastboy blushed "What does Raven think of me?"

"Well to answer the first question, every book is a collection of memories that Raven has had and part of my job is to review every mistake and learn from them" Knowledge then picked back up the book she was reading and opened it back to the page she was at.

"Hey, what about the second question?" The jade jokester looked at Knowledge begging for an answer

"I might answer your question if you answer my two questions" The canary yellow emotion looked at Beastboy intently "Why did you want to read one of Raven's books?"

"Well..." Beastboy blushed "I wanted to learn more about your likes, dislikes, you know, the inner you. Also, I wanted to prove to you im not an illitterate ignoramous. But mostly I wanted to impress you"

"Sorry" It was Knowledge's turn to blush. She thought it was because of a bet, prank, or some other reason. She had no idea it was for actual enjoyment.

"It's ok, I know i'm not the one who would ussualy ask to borrow a book from you." Beastboy sighed scratching his head "So your second question?"

"Ohh right umm I'll ask you before you leave, anyway its about time to go to sleep. Would you like to go to Happy's realm and stay there for your little vacation in Raven's mind?"

"NOO!!!!" Beastboy said pleadinng he wouldn't have to go back yet. Knowledge giggled.

"Hide and Seek?"

"Yeah"

"You can stay here for the night let me just get out a sleeping..." Knowledge stopped when she noticed him curled up on the throw rug. Knowledge just smirked and laid down on the bed that appeared where the chair once was at. Just as she was about to fall asleep, Beastboy turned over

"Hey Knowledge?"

"Yes Beastboy?"

"Don't tell Raven why I wanted to read her book"

"Um Beastboy?"

"Yeah Knowledge?"

"You do realize I am Raven right?"

"Dang..."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I think thats a good stopping point for now, I'll try to update either Sunday or Monday to make up for not updating last week but knowing me I'll put it off till 8:30 p.m. Monday

Review and Read

Ninja of the Pen

The Pen **is** mightier than the Sword!


	4. Meanwhile in Titans Tower

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I don't own it, I know I said that I wasn't going to say this again, Well I lied

Sorry folks for not updating as often as I said but I was in 3 One act plays, a skit and then The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe. So I haven't had much time to write. Also, I have had a case of writer's block and in retrospect, I still do... Bear with me and here is Chapter 4

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 4**

Raven sighed and looked at her mirror. _'Only 5 more days of this, this insanity in my skull' _She sighed and went to the kitchen to have her usual tea. It had been two days since the great green fiasco and no one seemed to notice. Robin was too occupied with his Extra-Terrestrial girlfriend and her with him to notice the troublesome, cute little grass stain that Raven had came to…

'_Stop controlling my thoughts you!!' _

'_But I am not I am a part of you'_

'_Don't play those mind tricks with me you purple hooded freak'_

'_Won't you please allow me to see my little B.B.?'_

'_NO!! You will never get near him'_

"Umm Raven?" Cyborg looks at her questioningly "You ok?" Her cybernetic companion seemed to be quite worried about her. Raven sighed.

"Yeah I'm fine. You eat your breakfast" She was going to be insane after all this is done. Cyborg seemed to buy this and went back to eating. The caster from Poe then went to her head's current occupant's old room. _'Well he did got through my room…'_

'_Two wrongs don't make a right'_

'_Shut up Knowledge'_

'_Okay fine and Shhh Beastboy is still sleeping here'_

'_Ok now let's look for anything that might tell us about him… I mean to blackmail him with later'_

'_Your only lying to yourself'_

'_Shut up' _Raven rummaged through the piles of junk, Socks, kid's meal toys, comic books, when she found a locked box. Raven smirked _'Probably just a ultra rare collectable from a stupid show that was cancelled in America and the character was only in 2 episodes' _

She opened the box with her powers and was shocked to see a green notebook. She picked up the notebook and opened it to a random page

Dear Journal

'_Jackpot I found his journal'_

'_You should put it back He might have a reason to keep it. Secrets he wants to keep…'_

'_Shut up Timid'_ Raven then began to read the notebook, absorbing every piece of information there was in the book. Raven was beginning to learn a lot about him, his past, his thoughts, his origin, until she noticed a piece of paper fall out of it. The piece of paper had the word "Raven" written in calligraphy.

'_Well it is addressed to me'_

'_I don't think we should'_

'_Just shut up Timid and let me read' _Raven unfolded the piece of paper and carefully read it.

The feelings I am about to state are true

And yes Rae, they are all about you

You see Raven I have admired you from afar

And I don't want to keep these feelings behind bars

So today I decided that I will set them free

I know its cliché but let's count the ways I love thee

I love your smile it makes me so full of cheer

The way that you act so gentle and dear

Your hair, your smarts, your good natured fun

Are just a few of the reasons that I believe you're the one

Now I don't care if you don't want to go out

It's your decision, I won't scream or shout

But if you would at least think long and hard

Before saying no or yes to this little card

As I hope that when this all ends

That we could at least still be friends

So Rae, I guess the question I am asking ye,

Is would you maybe possibly go out with me?

Raven looked in wonder _'He likes me?' _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm not dead yet so bear with me.

Also, sorry about the cliffhanger

I'll try to update soon.

**Review and Read **

Ninja of the Pen

The Pen **is** mightier than the Sword!


End file.
